


Drugged

by eldur



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldur/pseuds/eldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch gets drugged again, and has a bad trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugged

When John finally found Finch, he lay prostrate on the dirty floor of the cellar, holding onto a leg of the solitary chair as if his life depended on it.

“Hey,” John said quietly, Finch jumping violently as his hand came to rest on his shoulder, his breathing shallow and quick.

“John?” Finch says, his voice tentative, peering into the darkness of the room. “John, they dru- they drugg-“

“I know,” John said, gently easing Finch’s grip off the chair, wincing as Finch clutched onto his wounded shoulder instead. “Come on.”

“The floor,” Finch gasped as John helped him to his feet. “The floor is a little- a little far away.”

“I’ve got you,” John said, keeping him steady as they inched out of the cellar.

Getting Finch back to the library turned out to be a challenge. John drove as fast as he dared, Finch crying out intermittently as god knows what horrors floated past his window. He all but dragged him up the stairs and into the little side room, furnished by a single bed.

John carefully removed Finch’s jacket and waistcoat, the latter seeming genuinely oblivious as to where he was. He coaxed Finch into the bed, making him let go of the lapels of his own jacket, only to have Finch’s fingers curl into his shirt.

“Don’t l-“ Finch gasped, eyes wide, “Please-“

“I’m just going to find you a blanket,” John whispered, resting his hands over Finch’s. “I’ll be right outside, it’s o-“

“No!” Finch gasped, urgency in his voice. “No! You can’t- Don’t leave me he- Please!”

“Alright, alright,” John whispered, quickly removing his own jacket before climbing into the bed, draping the jacket over them both. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Finch put his arms around John, holding him tight, his eyes scanning into the darkness, watching shadows turn into monsters. John embraced him, settling easily against him, resting his head on top of Finch’s.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, trying to comfort him. “You’re safe here, Harold.”

Finch clamped his eyes shut, trembling and whimpering for a long while, never easing his grip on John. John kissed the top of his head, holding him a little closer.

“Sleep. It’s going to be fine.”

In the small hours of the night, Finch finally relaxed, his breathing calming; and John let himself doze off.

He awoke again to the sound of traffic, sunlight streaming through the barred window, Finch still resting in his arms even though he wasn’t clutching him anymore. John stretched a little, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning,” Finch’s quiet, raw voice mumbled against his chest.

“Good morning,” John said, looking down to meet Finch’s bloodshot eyes. “Better?”

“Yes,” Finch said, a little uncertainly. “I am a little thirsty.”

“I’ll get you some water,” John said, turning to sit up.

“Wait,” Finch said, and John paused, “just a moment.”

John settled back against Finch, draping his arm over him.

“Thank you, John,” Finch said, closing his eyes as he rested his head against John’s chest.

John smiled.


End file.
